Temptation
by QTR
Summary: After Mother Nature shows its wrath, Catherine and Sara must get a hotel room to stay the night in Henderson. Will they give into temptation? Femslash CS oneshot


**A/N: This is a short one-shot piece. It's my first attempt at slash, so if you don't like, then don't read (as that is the general rule with slash stories).**

It all happened so fast. They had been working a 419 out in Henderson, and then Mother Nature showed its wrath. It just started raining! Talk about strange, especially in the Vegas area. The hot sun from before was covered in dark stormy clouds and there was a crack of thunder. Barely able to see, Catherine and Sara ran back to their car and got inside, only to find they had no cell phone service. Starting the car up, they had tried to make it as far as they could through the fog and rain, and had finally stopped when they found a hotel.

They were only able to get one room. No big deal, right? So they would stay on opposite sides of the bed...

...at least, that _had_ been their philosophy.

As soon as they got to the room, Catherine threw the door open and shoved Sara inside. Slamming the door and locking it behind her, Catherine ran at her, tackling her to the bed. In seconds both their lips had found each other and they were kissing eachother passionately. Catherine softly nibbled on Sara's bottom lip as she slid her hand up the shirt she was wearing.

Sara let out a soft moan as she tried to move her hand to do the same. Catherine grabbed her hands and held them above her head, tracing her tongue along her bottom lip. Finally, she leaned down and took the bottom of the shirt within her teeth, slowly tugging it upwards. She pulled it over her head and then tugged on her lacey bra with her mouth.

"Cath..." Sara moaned quietly, her arms still held high above her head.

Catherine turned her over and unfastened it with her mouth, tugging it off and throwing it to the floor. Kissing her again, she slowly moved her head and her mouth downwards, leaving a trail across her body with her tongue. She reached her breasts and moved her hands, gently massaging them as Sara moaned again. She continued to arrouse her as she moved her hands to the waistband of her slacks, unbuttoning them and sliding them down her legs. Once they were off, she slipped her panties off and slid a hand up her leg to her inner thigh.

"Cath.." Sara whispered, inhaling sharply.

Catherine smiled, her lips finding hers as her hand brushed against her. Sara moaned into her mouth, their tongues dancing with each other as Catherine slowly entered her. Sara moaned loudly, moving her hips with her as Catherine began to increase her thrusts, her fingers moving deep within her.

"Oh..Cath..." Sara moaned.

"Sara.." Catherine moaned back, her mouth moving down to her chest. She took one of her nipples into her mouth and nibbled on it gently, her fingers still moving in her.

"Cath!" Sara yelled. After a few more thrusts Sara came and Catherine just smiled. Sara, panting, looked over at Catherine and flipped her over, changing positions so that she was on top of her. Desperate for her, Sara unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the floor, unbuckling her pants and sliding them off her legs. Unfastening her bra, she took it off with her mouth and kissed her long and hard, her hands gently kneading her skin.

"Sara..." Catherine moaned, urging her to continue. Sara moved down to her breasts, pressing her body tightly to Catherine's, making them both moan as both of their breasts came in contact with each other's. Catherine gently moved against Sara, running her fingers through her hair.

"Cath.." Sara moaned. And then she pinned her arms above her head like Catherine had done to her. Catherine just smiled as Sara moved her hands down her stomach, brushing them against her. Catherine moaned and Sara quickly thrust her fingers into her, moving deeply against her.

"Sara," Catherine moaned, moving her hips with her. Sara's lips found hers and they kissed each other as Sara moved against her, both of them beginning to sweat. When Catherine finally came, Sara collapsed on top of Catherine, breathing heavily, looking up at her with a smile.

Catherine smiled, flipping her over and crawling back toward the top of the bed.

"What...did...we just do?" Sara whispered, panting.

"I...don't know.." Catherine gasped. "But...I...liked it..."

The End


End file.
